Dracaena Malfoy and Harriet Potter
by Malfoys-Lover1
Summary: Rated pg13 for lang. Draco and Harry get turned into girls! They are forced to share a dormitory and have to suffer everything a girl has to suffer! It's going to be funny as soon as I get sum chapters done!
1. The Accident

Dracaena Malfoy and Harriet Potter.  
  
Summary: Draco and Harry are assigned to work together in a potions lesson. Disaster happens and causes both to change into girls, Dumbledore decides until they find a cure for 'the little accident' then Malfoy and Potter must share a dormitory together. (You'll find out why later!) Okay, done with the summary, let's rock 'n' roll!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters mentioned in the following story.  
  
A/N: Deleting all other stories apart from Innocent Eyes, I'm still writing for that one by the way! Hope you like this story. WILL UPDATE SOON, big promise!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1 - The Accident  
  
They hated each other.  
  
Draco Malfoy looked at the Professor who had just assigned him to work with that scar head Potter.  
  
"But Professor.." Draco pleaded with a cold Snape, Snape shook his head and pointed to the empty workspace. Draco got up lazily and scowled at Harry who didn't look so amused with the situation either.  
  
Snape seemed to be coiling his lips when he looked at Harry, he knew Harry couldn't stand that ferret face and yet Snape didn't care, wait he never cared. Ruthless bastard.  
  
Harry also began picking up his things and moving to sit next to Draco.  
  
"What are you doing Potter?" hissed Draco. Harry frowned at him.  
  
"I'm sitting down Malfoy, it's not illegal you know or do you - is there no brain in that hollow skull of yours? Are you really just a pretty face?" Harry asked, finding enjoyment at the confused look on Draco's face.  
  
"Oh please shut up Potter," Draco said, slowly a sly smile crept on to his face, "however I never thought you were that way inclined Potter, I always thought you had a thing for that mudblood." Harry thought for a moment and realized Draco thought he was queer. Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by Snape who stood in front of the class explaining the assignment.  
  
"The Ingredients for Baniculus Broth, for healing the wounds of an animal or plant consist of equal amounts of specimen. Make sure you weigh each ingredient accurately and with the precise measurement which is indicated on the board, failure to do so will result in an automatic fail for the assignment, I also expect a written up method, conclusion and results sheet for the homework, failure to bring it in by next lesson will result in detention and an automatic fail to. Well, begin!" With that Snape flocked to his desk to finish marking the third years' essays.  
  
"So," Draco smirked, "you get all the ingredients Potter and I'll just sit and watch." Harry frowned again, no way, he wasn't going to do all the work while Malfoy gets to sit on his ass and smirks while he, Harry does all the work.  
  
"No, I think you should get half of the ingredients, you should do half of the work Malfoy," Harry replied, "you get the ingredients up to the beetle legs and I'll get the rest." Draco got up with a huff and made his way over to the trays, lagging behind Harry.  
  
"How are you getting along?" someone whispered from Harry's side, he turned to see Hermione standing next to him.  
  
"Oh things are just brilliant with Malfoy, we get on like best pals," Harry said sarcastically, pouring the exact measurement of vanilla extract mixed with bat blood. Hermione gave him a guilty smile, at least she got to work with Neville, she presumed Snape didn't want another cauldron blown up this lesson.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you'll be okay," Hermione answered nervously collecting a couple of vials and other ingredients, "I only trusted Neville to get the cauldron, you see he never listens properly and he would probably bring back the wrong ingredients if I left it to him, I'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah maybe I'll be okay if Malfoy drops dead or something, " Harry muttered to himself as Hermione made her way back to her workspace that she and Neville were using.  
  
"Done yet Potter?" a malicious voice asked daringly, great, Malfoy was here, Harry turned again to see the blond holding a load of things, Harry was sure that half of them weren't even on the list, however. Malfoy was smirking at him again, oh wait - he thought he was queer didn't he?  
  
"Leave it out Malfoy and get those dirty thoughts out of your head!" Harry said firmly, walking back to their workspace. Draco sniggered to Harry's annoyance and laid the ingredients down.  
  
"Okay great, I think everything's here, so lets get the cauldron warmed up," Harry confirmed, preparing a match to alight some wood underneath the cauldron. They would only be using a miniature fire for this potion.  
  
Draco sat down and watched Harry get on with cutting the spider's legs into fine pieces. Right now seemed to be the perfect opportunity to insult him, Draco thought happily.  
  
"So Potter, how was summer with the Weasley's?" Draco asked with enthusiasm. Harry looked up for a moment but knew better than to answer the question.  
  
"Aren't you going to answer me Potter?" Draco taunted, "don't you know that it's rude not to answer a person when they ask you a question? I suppose your parents never taught you that one though, no they can't have, they weren't even around to see when you spoke your first word, let alone teach you manners, no wonder Potter!" Draco knew he was winding Potter up by going a touch to far by talking about his parents. Harry was red, red with anger, more of a furious crimson, he wanted to beat the shit out of Malfoy for talking about his parents like that but Snape was in the room and he had a feeling that he was keeping a very special eye on Harry, waiting for Harry to crack.  
  
Harry violently chucked the spider's legs into the cauldron, it hissed a little at the reaction but then returned to bubbling. Draco knew Harry wasn't falling for it, he wasn't going to try and beat him up in front of Snape, oh well he would just have to wait until after this class, transfiguration, that should be perfect, right in front of McGonagall's eyes, now that would be good.  
  
Draco looked up, he was bored and wanted to do something, he looked at the ingredients that was laid out neatly in front of Harry. 'Why on earth did I get sea salt?' Draco thought suddenly but remembered the little plan from earlier. He, Draco Malfoy was going to try and get Potter a fail, knowing that Snape would never award his favourite student with a fail, especially if Lucius Malfoy had anything to do with it. Draco smirked evilly, watching Harry sweat from the heat given out by the cauldron.  
  
"Hey Potter, I've decided that for this assignment, I should at least do half of the work," Draco suddenly said, walking round to the front of the cauldron, still holding the sea salt tightly in his hand. Draco rapidly thought what deadly reaction the potion might have, he would have to be ready to run.  
  
"Oh, I'm glad Malfoy, at least you haven't sent a house elf to do your half of the assignment," Harry said, he eyed Malfoy with suspicion, since when did Draco Malfoy ever make an effort?  
  
Draco was at the front, all he had to do was drop the sea salt into the boiling potion below and he would have landed Potter with a fail, an automatic one at that. He was holding out his hand, he felt the steam hit his pale skin as his hand rose above the cauldron.  
  
"MALFOY!" Harry suddenly yelled, it was too late, Draco had dropped the sea salt and now the potion was bubbling violently, spitting furiously at the nasty reaction. Harry had now grabbed a hold of Draco, whose head was dangerously close to the hot cauldron. Harry was angry and gave Draco a nasty punch that sent him into the side of the steel cauldron, which began to sway, spilling the contents all over Harry and Draco. Both were screaming in agony, as the liquid covered their whole bodies and began melting their features.  
  
Most of the girls in the classroom were screaming in terror, the boys were gawping at the site, all were wondering what was happening to Harry and Draco.  
  
Snape was staring also, he had to stop watching and get those two to Madame Pomphrey as quick as possible, even if he really did want to watch Potter screaming in pain. He shouted at Neville, who was whimpering under a table to go and get the medi- witch, Neville nodded and took off as fast as his legs could carry him.  
  
Harry and Draco, by now were unconscious, they looked totally unrecognizable, their features were of a molten form. Madame Pomphrey looked out of breath when she arrived about two minutes later.  
  
"Good Merlin!" she declared and she cast a spell so the boys levitated to the hospital wing. Once done, she looked at Professor Snape who had a cold stare with her name on it.  
  
"Severus, I think you have some explaining to do, care to come along to the hospital wing, I'm sure Dumbledore will be there within the next few minutes," she folded her arms and waited for Snape to take a step towards the door. He looked at the medi-witch for a moment, considering what she had said, then finally he began walking towards the door that exited the dungeons.  
  
He turned to face the rest of the class, who were still dumb founded by what they had seen.  
"You are excused from this class, go back to your common rooms and make sure that you are not late for your next class," Snape announced, slowly everyone proceeded to the door after he had exited. 'What right in mind does a medi-witch have to talk to me like that?' Snape thought as he walked with the medi-witch to the hospital wing, 'it's not like she has to be here, most of us Professors actually have medical qualifications, if only Dumbledore, the old fool read our MCV (Magical Curriculum Vitae) then maybe he wouldn't have employed the hag'.  
  
They entered the hospital wing and saw that Harry and Draco were still floating in mid air, only they weren't Harry and Draco, they were more of a floppy version, with no features. Madame Pomphrey, directed their floating forms to a couple of beds.  
  
"Severus," Madame Pomphrey addressed the cruel Professor, and he glared at her as she said his name, "what is happening to these two lumps of Merlin- knows-what?"  
  
"Well, I thought as you are the medi-witch here and you are professionally trained then you are the one to answer that question," Snape said, his lip coiling as he watched the medi-witch squirm under his stare.  
  
"Hmmm," she replied, but gave him a frown that could match his own, she walked over to her vast collection of medical books and picked a few random ones that caught her eye. Flicking through the pages, she didn't seem to find anything better than 'leave the patient in a comfortable position, continue to check their breathing and heart rate levels until they regain consciousness, keep repeating the checks for at least five hours after the patient has re-woken'.  
  
"Severus, Poppy," a warm voice sounded from the entrance to the hospital wing, Albus Dumbledore was standing in the doorway. Both went over to the headmaster, both trying to explain the situation. Once Dumbledore knew what had happened, he went over to see the two patients.  
  
Dumbledore looked to Poppy, "have they showed any signs of regaining their features?" Poppy shook her head sadly. "All I can say is time will tell, perhaps tomorrow they will have regained their features and awaken. Severus, I need to know exactly what happened so that I can inform Mr Malfoy and The Durleys of this peculiar accident, perhaps you will join me in my office now." Snape nodded and followed Dumbledore out of the hospital wing, leaving Madame Pomphrey with the two odd forms that used to be Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Read and review! No flames please! 


	2. Meet Dracaena Malfoy and Harriet Potter

Dracaena Malfoy and Harriet Potter.  
  
Summary: Draco and Harry are assigned to work together in a potions lesson. Disaster happens and causes both to change into girls, Dumbledore decides until they find a cure for 'the little accident' then Malfoy and Potter must share a dormitory together. (You'll find out why later!) Okay, done with the summary, let's rock 'n' roll!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters mentioned in the following story.  
  
A/N: Thank you so much for those of you that have reviewed, the support is great and I hope most of you will review again sometime in future chapters. I know I took this chapter down, was it yesterday, however it's back up again for you to read! A promise is a promise and the third chapter will be up very soon! :-D  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2 - Meet Dracaena Malfoy and Harriet Potter.  
  
Draco Malfoy opened his eyes, he knew it, before they were open something was wrong. He felt different, he didn't know why, it was just odd, like he was in someone else's body. He felt around in the dark, he didn't even remember getting into bed, that was the weird thing, in fact he had no recollection of what happened after he put sea salt into the potion and wound Harry Potter up. Yes, Harry Potter was to blame for this, Draco wanted to give him a good kicking when he next saw that scar head.  
  
Draco got up, was he a little shorter than normal? Maybe it was because he felt a little disorientated. He was out of the bed when suddenly a light came on and Madame Pomphrey came rushing through a door, Draco was in the hospital wing. He couldn't believe it, had Potter beaten him up really that badly, Potter was going to pay.  
  
"Draco!" Madame Pomphrey shrieked, "what has happened to you, you look very different." Draco scowled at her, of course he looked different, the stupid woman! He had only just woken up and his hair wouldn't be gelled back because..wait, his hair was practically down to his waist. Since when was it that long, it was like his father's and he hated his father's hair.  
  
"Umm," Draco placed a hand down his back, he felt more hair and he gulped uncomfortably. Madame Pomphrey was staring at him oddly, she blinked a few times and then she ran off again saying she was getting some aspirin for her head.  
  
Draco looked around for a mirror when he spotted a pretty girl lying on the bed that was next to his. She had raven black hair that was quite long and she was sleeping gently, her hand resting on the pillow, next to her head. Draco had the sudden urge to touch it, he didn't recognize the girl, was she a student, she had to be.  
  
Draco brushed his hand against the girl's, he felt the warmth radiating off her and suddenly her eyes fluttered open. Draco snatched his hand back and pretended to be looking again. The girl sat up and began squinting at him.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked nervously, looking at Draco. Draco smiled at her, she smiled, "Do I know you?"  
  
"You're in the hospital wing, and no, I don't think we've met before," Draco answered but the girl's smile had gone and had turned into a frown. She crossed her arms and sat up straight.  
  
"The hospital wing!" she declared, "I can't believe it, that Draco Malfoy, he's really pushed himself too far this time. What the hell did he do this time that caused me to be here!"  
  
Draco felt uncomfortable, what was that girl on about? I am Draco Malfoy, if she knows him then how come she hasn't spotted me and confronted me, what did I do to her again?  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy," Draco suddenly said to the girl and she burst out laughing. Draco scowled again, what was so funny? "What's so funny?" he asked the raven-haired girl. She blushed a little, but then took a deep breath.  
  
"Well, you can't be Draco Malfoy because you're a girl, you see - not that you don't know that or anything," the girl answered sweetly. Draco felt angry, he was a what!  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Draco demanded furiously, but the girl just seemed to laugh at him, meanwhile Madame Pomphrey had come back.  
  
"Harry, you're awake!" the medi-witch said with delight, "but you're different to. I'm going to have to get the headmaster, either it's me or my aspirin isn't doing it's job." With that Madame Pomphrey disappeared and only Harry and Draco were left in the room.  
  
"What is wrong with that old hag? She thinks you're Harry Potter, is she blind or something?" Draco said in a bemused fashion, but the girl frowned.  
  
"Well actually I am Harry Potter, I don't believe I know you're name, you are?" Harry queried, only to get a scowl off Draco.  
  
"Like I told you, I'm Draco Malfoy," Draco said, loosing interest in the conversation because the girl seemed to think she was his nemesis. The girl also didn't believe that Draco Malfoy was Draco Malfoy, how stupid can one person get?  
  
***  
  
Albus Dumbledore entered the hospital wing, he felt quite cheerful after hearing Madame Pomphrey's report, even though it was about one 'o clock in the morning.  
  
"Harry, Draco!" he said warmly and both looked at him with confused expressions. "Both of you look quite lost, I think we're in need for a chat and a hot chocolate." Dumbledore set himself on the end of a bed and watched the two students clamber on to their own beds.  
  
"Both of you were involved in an accident yesterday," Dumbledore began, "it all occurred in your potions lesson and you were both the victims of an unfortunate accident that seems to have changed both of your genders. We are working on the remedy, there is none at the moment because the gender potion you have created is a different method to the one that is normally used today, basically you have discovered a new gender potion but to Professor Snape it seems that you didn't have the nicest change over to the more feminine side." Dumbledore gave a small smile but both 'girls' looked horrified at what Dumbledore had just said.  
  
"I'm a what?" Harry shouted, Draco smirked at him but then remembered he was in the same situation and he quickly put on a scowl.  
  
"Calm down Harry! To our guess we think the potion is only temporary, otherwise you will have to wait until we find a cure. Do not worry, we will be informing the Magical Potions and Findings Institute in Sweden, I'm sure you and Draco will be back to normal before to long," Dumbledore said, but knew he was counting on false hope. Even Professor Snape who had been up all night looking for some sort of guidance had found none.  
  
"Anyway, it is important that you continue your schooling, even though you are slightly different," Dumbledore announced, ignoring the two scowls from Harry and Draco, "so I think we are in need of a change of first names, Draco, you can be Dracaena Malfoy and Harry you can be Harriet Potter, by the way I have informed your guardians of the matter."  
  
"WHAT!" Dracaena screeched, "Father will be furious, you cannot do this Dumbledore, it is insane!"  
  
"Dracaena, I'm sure Lucius will somehow understand, besides I think he has always liked the idea of having a daughter," Dumbledore gave Dracaena a small smile. Dracaena folded her arms and scowled at the old headmaster who sat on the bed smiling warmly.  
  
"You can't be serious," Harriet said glumly, "I can't show my face to the others, they will laugh and I don't want to be a girl!" Harriet suddenly began to wail.  
  
"It has been decided! There is no use in moaning, you will be expected at breakfast in the morning and ready for your classes, oh and there was just one other thing, I have heard a lot of complaints about you two so to solve matters and prove that you can actually get along you will be sharing a spare dormitory. There was no room in the girls dormitories for your year so you two will have one all to yourself, it is located near the transfiguration classroom, you will have no trouble in finding it. The password is, Fire Crackers and there is a ward set up so that you have to be back in there by 9pm each night, otherwise you simply sleep outside on the floor and have the chance of being caught by an angry Filch."  
  
Harriet and Dracaena looked at each other, mentally throwing daggers at each other. How could they get along? How could they be girls? How could everything go wrong in one potions lesson?  
  
"I hate you," they both muttered to each other, Dumbledore looked away pretending to ignore them.  
  
"I think it's time to get some well deserved sleep," he chuckled, "after all you both have a long day tomorrow!" Dumbledore left the hospital wing, leaving Harriet and Dracaena fuming.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
There we go, I updated and kept my promise! They know they are girls! Hehe.  
  
Thanx again to my fab reviewers and don't forget to read and review, no flames tho! Thanx. 


	3. This isn't happening, wait it is!

Dracaena Malfoy and Harriet Potter.  
  
Summary: Draco and Harry are assigned to work together in a potions lesson. Disaster happens and causes both to change into girls, Dumbledore decides until they find a cure for 'the little accident' then Malfoy and Potter must share a dormitory together. (You'll find out why later!) Okay, done with the summary, let's rock 'n' roll!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters mentioned in the following story.  
  
A/N: Here is the third chapter, don't forget to review!  
  
Thank you to those of you who have reviewed!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3 - This isn't happening, wait it is!  
  
Long silver blonde hair swept down past Dracaena's waist as she stood up. 'Why me?' she asked herself, 'all I did was torment Potter and now the whole school will get to laugh at me.' Dracaena looked very much like Draco, only she was the female version and she wasn't extremely happy about the whole thing, apart from laughing at Harriet.  
  
They were expected to arrive at breakfast within the next five minutes if they didn't want to be late, both girls were trying to put off the time when they would have to face their classmates. Begging Madame Pomphrey to let them have breakfast in the hospital wing hadn't worked and so both were having an extreme attack of butterflies.  
  
"This is all your fault Malfoy," Harriet whined, she couldn't bring herself to open the door so that they could make their way to the Great Hall. Dracaena scowled at Harriet and flicked her hair over her shoulder in such a girly fashion that made Harriet almost keel over in a fit of giggles.  
  
"Well, not literally Potter, you were the one who pushed me," she answered in a matter-of-factly tone that made Harriet think of Hermione. Her friends, how would they react when they find that their friend is no longer Harry but Harriet? Pushing the thought out of her head she faced the door, forcing her delicate hand to touch the handle. Suddenly, Harriet heard a rush of footsteps on the outside of the hospital wing.  
  
"We want to see Harry," a male voice demanded, it had to be Ron. Harriet jumped back and rushed over to Dracaena who was now looking in a mirror, examining her face.  
  
"It's Ron!" Harriet hissed and ducked down next to a bed, trying to be hidden from view. Dracaena looked at Harriet, with an expression of surprise.  
  
"You're not telling me Weasley is coming, are you?" she asked firmly, Harriet nodded, "no way is that mudblood lover going to see me like this!" With that Dracaena kneeled beside Harriet , just before the door burst open.  
  
Ron and Hermione rushed through the door, wondering where their friend was, "Harry," they both called together. They looked at all the beds, seeing that they were empty they decided to take a more detailed search around the room.  
  
"Harry, mate," Ron began, "we tried to visit last night but Madame Pomphrey wouldn't have it, she said you still had no mouth or something!" He caught a glimpse of black hair, being pushed up by something leaning against the side of the bed. Ron decided to go over and take a look.  
  
"Harry," Ron said, walking towards the spot when he saw that it was a girl and not his friend, two girls in fact. Hermione followed Ron, who just stood there, blushing red, for disturbing the two girls.  
  
"Oh hi, are you both new?" Hermione asked, she looked from one girl to the other, both seemed quite nervous and afraid to talk. When Hermione got no answer she tried another question, "anyway, we were wondering if you had seen our friend, Harry."  
  
Suddenly, the raven-haired girl stood up from her hiding place and pulled back her long fringe, which reached her eyebrows. Hermione and Ron both gasped in shock as they saw the lightning bolt scar there on the girl's forehead.  
  
"Blimey, you're a girl!" Ron exclaimed, Hermione stared in shock and Dracaena began to laugh hysterically. All three looked at her oddly.  
  
"Weasley!" Dracaena chuckled, "you look as though you've seen a three headed dog!" Before Ron could answer that one, Hermione suddenly took the chance to say something.  
  
"Well, well," she smirked, "who would have thought that Malfoy here, could actually pass for a girl!" Suddenly she began laughing and Ron joined in happily.  
"Shut up Mudblood!" Dracaena snarled and stood up, she was the taller girl and thought she would use it to her advantage. Hermione backed away a little from the blonde, but then frowned at her.  
  
"Can't you come up with anything else Malfoy? I mean 'mudblood' is rather old, don't you think?" Hermione asked, but all she got in reply was a scowl.  
  
Ron turned to Harriet who had finally got up from the floor. "So Harry, you're a girl?" Harriet nodded sadly. "Is this permanent or is it temporary?"  
  
"Well, we don't know yet," Harriet answered, in her high voice, 'I really hate the voice!' she thought unhappily. "We were just going to breakfast, but then you came and well," Harriet said to Ron who was looking at his feet.  
  
"Yeah, we were coming to check up on you and see if we could visit, I mean Madame Pomphrey really didn't have a choice!" Ron smiled, "so do you want to go to breakfast?"  
  
Harriet nodded, she didn't know why the hell she was doing this, but it was better than going to lessons with an empty stomach. All four of them left for the great hall, leaving the hospital wing in silence.  
  
"This is great!" Hermione said on the way, "now that Harry is a girl, it is much better for me, where are you going to sleep Harry?" Hermione suddenly asked with curiosity. Harriet thought back to the discussion he and Malfoy had with Dumbledore very early this morning, Dumbledore had said that he and Malfoy would have to share the spare dormitory. Harriet was going to dread this.  
  
"Well, Malfoy and I have to share a dormitory, according to Dumbledore's plans," Harriet answered, with an expression that showed distaste. Hermione and Ron gave her sympathetic looks, Dracaena huffed - she wasn't to pleased about the arrangement either.  
  
They had reached the Great Hall doors, all they had to do was go through those doors and see all the faces that belonged to the students of Hogwarts School. Harriet felt the butterflies start flapping again. Dracaena suddenly put on a nervous smirk, "don't forget your name, Harriet." Ron and Hermione looked at Harriet with confused expressions, he just smiled nervously at them and then turned to face Dracaena with a frown.  
  
"Don't forget yours either, Dracaena!" Harriet tried to smile pleasantly at Dracaena's scowl but couldn't bring herself to do it, she was so damn nervous about going in to the hall for breakfast. It was now or never as Ron and Hermione lead the way, Harriet took a deep breath and entered the hall, there was no going back. Dracaena, tried to hide behind Harriet, but it was clearly not working at all.  
  
"OH MY POOR DRACO, WHAT DID HE DO TO YOU, THAT SCARHEAD WILL PAY, DON'T WORRY DARLING, PANSY'S HERE!" came a shriek from a recognizable voice. Pansy Parkinson was practically running towards the four of them, leaving her breakfast at the Slytherin table.  
  
"Pansy, GO AWAY!" Dracaena shouted as Pansy tried to give her a bear hug. Pansy let go and looked at Dracaena for a split second and turned to the raven-haired girl next to Ron and Hermione.  
  
"What have you done, Potter?" she screamed and raised her hands, slapping at Harriet, hopelessly missing her target by miles! Harriet held her own hands up in defense and Ron also tried to hold the wild animal off his friend. (*Pansy a wild animal, we like to think so!)  
  
"Miss Parkinson, whatever is the matter?" a cold, sadistic voice suddenly said from behind her back, Professor Snape had come to investigate. Pansy regarded his words for a moment then opened her mouth, but the words just didn't seem to come out. Snape stared at her, she looked away breaking the stare and then he turned to Harriet and Dracaena. Slowly the two thin lips crept upward into a rather nasty smile.  
  
"Well, Miss Potter," Snape smirked, finding the name amusing, Harriet frowned, she knew Snape would delay the finding of a cure, just because he like to see good old Harry Potter suffer. "Care to explain, this?" he then shot a glance to Pansy but immediately brought his focus back on to Harriet.  
  
"Pansy was trying to hit me because she thinks it's all my fault that Dracaena is a girl," Harriet answered, he liked saying the Dracaena part best.  
  
Snape frowned a little, "what did you call Mr Malfoy?"  
  
"Dracaena," Harriet replied casually, not looking at Snape, those eyes were just too cold. Snape looked at Harriet, when there was no answer from Snape, Harriet looked up in hope to see that he had left, nope, he still stood there towering over them and glaring at Harriet with those cold black eyes.  
  
"While DRACO is still a girl, he is to be called DRACAENA," Harriet answered, hoping Snape would get the picture. Meanwhile Dracaena was giving a glare that could match Snape's to Harriet.  
  
Snape was about to answer when suddenly the Great Hall's doors opened once again with a rather loud bang. Dracaena looked up to see if it was the Weasley twins up to their usual pranks but looked horrified as he saw who entered.  
  
Everyone in the hall seemed to go quiet as they noticed who had entered, Harriet looked at her feet.  
  
Lucius Malfoy stood in the entrance, looking around the room until he found what he was looking for.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nice little chapter there! Okay be content for now while I figure out what I write for the fourth chapter! Don't forget to REVIEW! 


End file.
